official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Jefferson County, Alabama
Jefferson County is a county in Alabama. The population of the county is 658,466, making it the largest in the state in addition to being the fifth-largest by land area. Major roads Interstate 20 Interstate 22 Interstate 59 Interstate 65 Interstate 459 US Route 11 US Route 31 US Route 78 US Route 280 Alabama State Route 5 Alabama State Route 75 Alabama State Route 79 Alabama State Route 119 Alabama State Route 149 Alabama State Route 150 Alabama State Route 269 Geography Adjacent counties St. Clair County (east) Blount County (north) Walker County (northwest) Shelby County (south) Bibb County (southwest) Tuscaloosa County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 50.95% White (335,488) 42.80% Black or African American (281,823) 6.25% Other (41,155) 15.8% (104,037) of Jefferson County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Unfortunately, mainly because of Birmingham, Jefferson County's theft and murder rate statistics are the highest in the state of Alabama, having historically been a Team Rocket hub since they first settled in Birmingham in the late 1910s. The county reported 1,312 Pokemon thefts overall in 2018, and averages 43.75 murders a year. Pokemon Work in progress. Communities Cities Adamsville - 4,522 Bessemer - 27,456 Birmingham - 212,237 Brighton - 2,945 Center Point - 16,921 Clay - 9,708 Fairfield - 11,117 Fultondale - 8,380 Gardendale - 13,893 Graysville - 2,165 Homewood - 25,167 Hoover - 81,619 Hueytown - 16,105 Irondale - 12,349 Kimberly - 2,711 Leeds - 11,773 Lipscomb - 2,210 Midfield - 5,365 Mountain Brook - 20,413 Pinson - 7,163 Pleasant Grove - 10,110 Tarrant - 6,397 Trussville - 19,933 Vestavia Hills - 34,033 Warrior - 3,176 Towns Brookside - 1,363 Cardiff - 55 Maytown - 385 Morris - 1,859 Mulga - 836 North Johns - 145 Sylvan Springs - 1,542 Trafford - 646 West Jefferson - 338 CDPs Concord - 1,837 Edgewater - 883 Forestdale - 10,162 Grayson Valley - 5,736 McDonald Chapel - 717 Minor - 1,094 Mount Olive - 4,079 Rock Creek - 1,456 Unincorporated communites Adger Alliance Alton Bayview Coalburg Corner Crumley Chapel Dixiana Docena Dolomite Fieldstown Flat Top Hopewell Kimbrell (partly in Tuscaloosa County) McCalla New Castle Palmerdale Praco Sayre Shannon Toadvine Watson White Oaks Wilderness Garden Willow Grove Estates Former towns Avondale Chalkville Elyton Ensley North Birmingham Woodlawn Climate Fun facts * Even with being so close to North Johns, Adger operates as its own community. It is served by a volunteer fire department as well as a Neighborhood Watch office, which doubles as a working office for Jefferson County sheriff's deputies who patrol the area. It is governed by the Jefferson County Commission and the various departments and facets of the County Government. It also has a post office, two grocery stores, and several churches. Local businesses include construction, roofing, plumbing, hauling, and heavy equipment operation. * While Bessemer has long gone downhill, McCalla, although it doesn't have a lot of residents, is still pretty desirable right now. * In 2011, Jefferson County was $4.2 billion in debt and declared bankruptcy. The financial problems were related to costs of a huge sewer project. Corruption was found among six county commissioners. This was the largest Chapter 9 (municipal) bankruptcy in the United States, until it was surpassed by that of Detroit, Michigan in 2013. Jefferson County emerged from bankruptcy in December 2013, following the approval of a bankruptcy plan by the United States bankruptcy court for the Northern District of Alabama, writing off more than $1.4 billion of the debt. * In a study of lynchings in the South from 1877 to 1950, Jefferson County is documented as having the highest number of lynchings of any county in Alabama. White mobs committed 29 lynchings in the county, most around the turn of the century at a time of widespread political suppression of blacks in the state. Even after 1950, racial violence of whites against blacks continued. In the 1950s KKK chapters bombed black-owned houses in Birmingham to discourage residents moving into new middle-class areas. In that period, the city was referred to as "Bombingham." Category:Alabama Counties